


If Sander was a cop

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	If Sander was a cop

Sander: So, do you recognize any of these men?

woman: I was hiding in the bathroom stall, so I didn't see his face. But I heard him. He was singing along to the music at the bar.

Sander: Do you remember what he was singing?

woman: I think it was that song, "Heroes."

Sander: David Bowie. I'm familiar. Okay.

Sander Number one, could you please sing the opening to "Heroes"?

Number 1:Really? Okay.

Number 1: ♪ I will be king... ♪

Number 1: ♪ And you, you will be queen♪

Sander: Number two, keep it going.

Number 2: ♪ Though nothing, will drive them away ♪

Sander: Number three.

Number 3: ♪We can beat them, just for one day ♪

♪ We can be heroes, just for one day ♪

Sander: Number four.

Number four: ♪ And you, you can be mean And I, I'll drink all the time ♪

Sander: ♪ 'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact ♪

All together: ♪ Though nothing, will keep us together We could steal time, just for one day ♪

Sander: ♪ Now number five ♪

♪ We can be heroes, forever and ever What'd you say? ♪

Sander: Whoo! Ah, chills! Literal chills.

Woman: It was number five. Number five killed my brother.

Sander: Oh, my God, I forgot about that part.


End file.
